Under the Spotlight
by shellsnd
Summary: Bella is in a relationship where things just wont go right. Jake is abusive,egotistical, disrespectful and anything else that falls under your average jerk. But Bella just cant find it in her  to break up with him. Until she mets Edward things start to...
1. Somethings Never Change

A/n:something me and a friend of mine came up with on a whim. This is a different side to everybody that you woud love to hate

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to twilight

WARNING:EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE so you have been warned

BPOV

" Did I ever mean anything to you, You just wanted me for your own selfish needs. I thought you loved me. how could you break my heart like this ! "  
>I yelled at Jacob with my voice laced in anger. Just sitting across the table from him was nerve-wracking. I love how this romantic dinner was turning into a disaster ,so much for celebrating our third anniversary together. He came home smelling like yet another Victoria secret perfume that smelled so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I don't even wear that brand of perfume so I don't know.<p>

"Not this shit again ,I thought we established this last argument when I told you I would try and be here more you know I love you sometimes babe. don't even get me started on the flowers and gifts I got you for valentines day which were….." he said all high and mighty taking a puff of his cigarette. I had to say something or I would go crazy. All this shit he wants to bring up. That was just a load of shit.

" Don't you dare try to make me out to be the bad guy here, I'm not the one who fucked up. Your never here to begin with and when you are your always drinking. So don't play that I'm victim bullshit. When clearly I'm the one being walked on. I'm the fucking victim here." As my tears began to sting my cheeks. I was hurt beyond belief . How could someone I love so much hurt me like this.

"How dare me no sweetie how dare you sit their and at like I'm never here. When we've been living together a fucking year and a half. I know damn well I been here through this whole three year relationship. So fuck that. I'm never always shit face. I just happen to start drinking when I get home. So stop being a whiney little bitch. Your worst then my mother and she's dead." he yelled getting up as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the Jack Daniels. Then downed most of the bottle. The back and forth arguing was draining me tonight more than anything. If only I didn't love this man so much.

"Jake you just don't understand how much I love you. I went through all this and is still not enough for you. Would it be better if I was that dumb blonde bitch you always eye fuck. I see the way you look at her…." before I could finish my sentence I was greeted with a loud and hard smack to the face.  
>All I could do was sit there horrified at what just happened. Did he really just hit me? Am I dreaming? Did that really just happen ? I looked at him holding my face that was still burning from the smack. All he did was smirk at me. This made my heart break a little more. He push most of the food that was on the table where he had been sitting on the floor. I sat there on the floor horrified at the events that had taken place in the last hour and wondered where this life was going take me. My boyfriend that I love more than anything in the world had put his hands on me and is acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world. I can't understand how I could still love somebody who treats me like this.<p>

Pulling me out of my internal shelter, I felt his strong muscular arms wrap around me and lift me up from my underarms. I was assaulted with the smell of Jack Daniels. Jake had me pinned against the wall closest to our guest room. I don't know how my legs were even on the floor but none of that mattered I was looking him directly in his eyes. Come to think of it my legs were definitely not on the floor they in fact around the curve of his waist. He had me propped on his side. How could he be in the mood after what just happened?

"Mmm Baby you smell just as good as you look, I can't wait to fuck you." He said kissing that spot of my neck sloppily. As he caressed my body hungrily. Then the phone rang, I silently thanked god for this interruption. I leaned away from him to try and get out of his vice grip but it was pointless he wasn't letting go, he just started biting my neck. I had to say something before this went too far.

"If you want to finish this baby you're going to have to let me answer the phone." I said in a force voice. But for some reason it worked because he loosened his grip a little. He then moved me from his side to his face, now I was facing him as we walked over to the couch of which he sat us down on. I grabbed the phone of the end table as we sat down just as it was about to ring again. Then the worse happened…

"Hello Bellie Boo how was your romantic anniversary dinner I hope I'm not interrupting but I couldn't help myself…" she said talking almost so quick I barely caught it. This was going to be some conversation.

A/N: Leave some feedback I would love to know what you think so far. Next chapter soon


	2. Expect the Unexpected

A/N:I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I loved writing. My co-writer mzdominican and myself still have a lot in store for this story so hold on to your laptops. Sorry for the long wait with the update I been really sick but I'm all better now :) . Were only just getting started expect a lot more of Jake's bullshit and Bella's ignorance/naiveness (if that is a word) and lets not forget Edward some where down the line. The best is yet to come. Met you at the bottom.

P.S. i had to repost this chapter because of the underlines all better and anything in italics is either a text or what's going on in the heads so to speak.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to twilight. Stephenie Meyer is lucky enough to have that honor. I just edge up her characters.

Warning: domestic violence and foul language

BPOV

As all these things were happening. All of which i couldn't fathom. Time was going so slow but so fast. It was like the last almost two hours happened so quickly but was over in the blink of an eye. I didn't expect the turn of events to happen the way they did but when your with somebody like Jake except the unexpected. I was still in shock after what he did it isn't like him to just lash out in a drunken rage, but he has been drinking a lot lately from what I saw. Just when things couldn't get any worse. The phone rings and I couldn't thank god enough for his saving me in that moment but I stopped thanking him when I heard the voice on the other line. I knew the voice all to well but I guess I'll play along since I'm still straddling Jakes lap on our couch. He seemed to be fixated on caressing my sides and was fascinated with my collarbone which he kept eyeing for some reason. Oh well here goes nothing.

"Hey Bellie Boo how was your anniversary dinner I hope I'm not interrupting but I couldn't help myself…" she said almost to quick for me to comprehend. I could of sworn her voice cracked.

" Its still happening as we speak. But I know that's not why your calling. You want to know if were still on for drinks tomorrow right?" I said sounding as hopefully as I could. I heard a commotion in the background then Rose's voice came on the line clear as day. Her voice was always so calming, deep but not to raspy, sensual but not sexual, and playful but sweet. I could never stay mad at my sister when were younger regardless of how many times she royally pissed me off. I just couldn't stay mad at her. You would think I was older but you would sadly be mistaken.

"Emmett give me the fucking phone before I cut you off for a week " Rose said with her voice thick with frustration.

" But Rosie you know I couldn't not talk to my favorite little rugrat, she's needs me." Emmett said whining like the big baby that he is. Just as I was about to say something, Jake lifted me off his lap and toss me to the other side of the couch like I was a childhood toy nobody wanted to play with. He just wiped off his pants and mumble something about how annoying I was today then stomped towards the bathroom. I heard the shower running a few minutes later. His recent actions alone made me want to curl up into the fettle position and weep like a baby but I had to be strong for our relationship and muster up what little self respect I had left.

"Emmett if you don't the shut fuck up and stop bitching I'll keep taking way all the shit I know you love…hmm where are we at now ..which sex toys do you love the most?…" she said mischievously in that playfully tone we all know and love. She literally has that big teddy bear wrapped around her finger. Sometimes.

"ROSALE MARIE HALE SOON TO BE CULLEN YOU DO ANY SUCH THING TO MY PRECIOUS SEX TOYS THAT I LOVE TO TORTURE YOU WITH AND I WILL MAKE IT MY MISSON TO FUCK UP YOUR BEAUTIFALLY FRESHLY PAINTED RESTORED BMW M3 CONVERTIBLE! " he barked into the phone at her. I heard more rustling then it was dead silent except for the loud smack which was probably the famous Rosalie-Emmett dance. He would annoy the shit out of her then she would smack him up a bit then they would kiss and make up or should I say fuck and make up. They fuck like rabbits I honestly don't see how they could get anything done around each other. I used to hate living with Rose when they were fighting I would always be dragged into the middle of shit. She would kick him out and bitch to me all night about him and he would call the next day and they would argue some more then later that night make up. The making up part is what I dreaded the most it would be loud crazy animal sex. Her headboard would bang against my wall and knock most of my stuff closest to that wall over and you just hear Rose screaming " you like that baby, you liked when I called you a fuckhead earlier ,mmmhh baby" I died a little inside every time they argued but it was the fucking that would be loudest part . I'm surprised our neighbors didn't come over to complain about the noise. All those horrible memories came flooding back to me, when I heard the smack Emmett received though the phone from Rose. All of this brought me back to reality and my situation. It was about 1:30 am ,I keep zoning out while I'm on the phone Rose and Emmett who are bickering, my boyfriend is being distant and I couldn't feel more alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE! " Emmett moaned in the background as he mumble more curses as his voice grew distant .I assume Rose forced him out of the room.

"B I'm going to have to call you back later. I have a certain overgrown man child to take care of. If I don't call you ill just text you tomorrow." Rose said sweetly.

"ok sis love you" I said sadly before hanging up the phone. I took this moment to look around at my beautifully decorated apartment which was more like a loft. Two bedrooms ,two bathrooms ,one amazing kitchen stainless steel everything. Marble countertops all through the house. There in my living room were three couches, one white and two black plush leather couches. One of them being long slick looking with a crème throw pillows. My massive 73'inch flat screen sitting on top a wide crème TV stand. My living room and kitchen were painted a light teal color to accent the rest of the house. but all of this stuff meant nothing if I couldn't really enjoy it with my special someone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up the next day all sore and cramped due to my horrible way of sleeping but on the plus side I almost fell off the couch. I really thought I made it to bed but I guess I thought wrong. At least I had a blanket draped over me but mainly on the floor. Where was my cell phone, I haven't seen it since I started cooking last night. Ugh last night. I started zooming around my apartment like a mad women throwing things everywhere. This is going to be hell to clean later. Then it clicked in my head it was on the nightstand near my bed charging. I tip toed towards my bedroom, failing miserably and crashing my hipbone into a end table near the bedroom door. _where the fuck did that come from, why the fuck did that have to be placed there. ugh I bet Jake would of loved to see this._ I limped towards the door and opened it only to find a empty bed that didn't even looked touched. _that's weird I thought jake was still here_. Looked over at the alarm clock that said 8:15 in bold red letters. That's not like him to be up this early. Then right by the clock I noticed my phone. I jumped over my bed and grabbed it just as it started ringing. _I really gotta stop doing that. Shit who's calling this early._

"Hello Isabella , I hope I'm not waking you this morning but this is urgent and it just couldn't wait until you got to the office." he said with his sounding ever so peaceful which is beyond me. To be this alert and clipper this early in the morning.

" No Aro I was just getting out of bed, what's so urgent?" I said tiredly. I hope this isnt a long chat. I haven't had my coffee yet.

" Well Isabella is actually two things rather. One of them being you need to co-write a song and have it finished for one of our artist by this afternoon. Second you might have to do the back vocals on said song. I know this is asking a lot of you so early and abruptly but I wouldn't of asked you if I didn't know you could handle it plus you're an impeccable songwriter. Your talent speaks for itself. Need I mention whom you've written for.." he said calmly I knew he was smiling towards the end of his little speech. He loved to butter me up every time I wrote some one I would be greeted with this early morning call Aro would then butter me up until I had no other choice but to agree and I would meet the person later that day. He always sticks to routine but that's probably since I always agree to easily,lets see if I could throw him off a little.

" I don't know Aro I mean this is on such short notice, I don't know if I have enough time to do it with such a busy schedule. I think I have enough studio meetings to write four albums. plus I don't know the artist . So that kind throws me off said talent you mentioned." I said playfully. _he's so going to give in._

"Isabella you sure know how to charm you way into things don't you? I guess I could cut back on said meetings you mentioned . Give you a day or two off to write for those artist your working with. By the way the artist is none other then Edward Cullen. Just thought I would throw that in there." he said laughing. _ugh Aro Volturi my friend you don't play fair at all. I was speechless not only could I be working with this amazingly talented singer but he is incredibly sexy. that's an understatement. He's build like a football player, strong chiseled abs of steel, eyes are as green as an freshly cut orchids. And god is he tall ! He stands about 6,5 I believe. Damn I sound like a stalker but I blame my boy crazy best friend Alice. She works with me and we interned together after we graduated from UCLA. We've been best friend ever since middle school. I don't know how I would of gotten through as much as I did without her being their for me. I don't understand how she could be related to someone so different from her is beyond me. Come to think of it I haven't talked to him since we graduated from high school. oh shit I'm still on the phone. I knew I heard a voice in my ear._

"Isabella are you still there" he said calmly but concerned. I took a deep breathe and blocked out all my Edward thoughts that were now running thought my head. _damn don't I have a yeah a shitty one._

"Yes Aro I'm here, is that offer still on the table?" I said asking him nicely. He told me he had to go but that we will finish this conversation in the meeting later today. _Great I get to get put on display in this meeting._

This is going to be a interesting day. Maybe I should pull out the big guns for today Versace or Prada. I wish I wasn't so clothingly challenged. Guess ill just text Alice and see what she's wearing.

_*Allie whatcha wearing today-B*_

I walked to the kitchen for my coffee and just as I was about to pour my coffee ,my phone buzzed.

_*Am I sensing someone needing my glorified fashion skills this early in the morning or is it because my charming brother is making an appearance at our job?- A*_ shit she knows. She was probably bouncing around her apartment. How she could always be so excited is yet another thing that is beyond me.

_* can you make an appearance at my apartment in like 20minz?*-B_  
>I sent the text and just finished up my coffee then wondered in my bathroom it was now 8:52 ,I have to be at work by 9:30 especially today hopefully Aro is still sucking up to me by the time I get there since I might be late. My phone buzzed again.<p>

_* I'm already on my way and I'm bringing back up (breakfast) see you in 5 xoxo- A*_

I smiled at her cute text and looked up at the mirror. I was horrified with what I saw. I had a black and blue near the left side of my eye going towards my cheek and my eyes looked really red which only meant I was crying in my sleep .My hair is a mess and I looked as pale as a ghost. Alice couldn't see my face like this, cause then I would have to explain how it happened and I'm the worst liar. I quickly turned on the shower and got undressed. Then the door clicked .I jumped in the shower and started washing my hair then grabbed the soap just as the sound of heels on my hardwood floor click-clacked towards the bathroom. I freaked inwardly and started cleaning my body._ Shit what time is it. Why does everything feel like is going in slow motion._

" B can I come in I need to talk to you real quick?" she said excitedly. For a short little pixie she's always super happy and bouncing. I swear if she had kids they would be just as bouncy as she is. But when she's mad that's one hell of an eruption, she's worse then a volcano. Last time I got her mad because I ripped her Louis Vuitton shoulder strap bag. I never heard the end of it. I still get shit till this day even though I bought her a new one. Which she loves even more than her original probably because I got her the matching wallet.

" Sure but cover your eyes I don't want to get you all worked up before going to work.!" I screamed from underneath the showerhead.  
>She was through the door before I even finished my sentence. I didn't even hear her ,maybe a little to much water got in my ears.<br>" Bella you know I love you right?." she said questioning herself. _oh brother what did she do now._

" Yes very much Allie why what's up?" I said peaking the right side of my face out from behind the shower curtain. I noticed she was sitting on the top on the toilet which was closed. Looking at her phone questioning. She was dressed in tight fitted crème blouse with a brown pencil skirt matched wit nude pumps. Which is a bold enough fashion statement most people can't pull it off but she's working it. Her make up was done to perfection and her hair was spiked up like she usually has but something was off. I don't know if it was the way she was sitting on the fact that I was naked but I don't know she just wasn't as perky as she usually is.

" I don't know Bella but maybe I JUST COULDN'T CONTAIN MYSELF LONG ENOUGH TO GET A CALL FROM MY BROTHER TELLING ME HE WAS MOVING BACK HERE TO NEW YORK AND THAT HES GONNA BE WORKING WITH YOU!" she said screaming as she got up from her spot on the toilet to pounding her fist in the air. _Of all times to fist-pump she chooses now while I'm naked in the shower and she's less then five feet away._ I tried to say something but she just continued like she always does when she gets like this.

"OMG YOU KNOW HOW GREAT THIS IS GOING TO BE .YOU TWO CAN FINALLY KILL THAT SEXUAL TENSION YOU TO HAD IN HIGH SCHOOL OMG OMG OMG ! She was still screaming not only was I now blushing like a little kid that's just seen there first crush for the first time. I was annoyed that she still remembered I used to have a crush on him in high school. But people grow I mean I moved on to Jake and he moved on to…..models ,other singers, dancers. I heard it all.

" Stop screaming Alice damn I'm not sure they heard you in Cali yet! I said annoyingly. She stalked over to me and pulled the shower curtain just as I was getting the soap out my hair and off my body. And yelled as I covered my body from her " I will do what I please how I like it and you will…." she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the mark on my face. _Shit this isn't gonna be good._

" Isabella Marie Swan WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR FACE! This time she was screaming at me for a reason. I was at a lost for words. What do I tell her…

A/N: I hoped you liked it i know i left you guys with another chiffie. Next chapter is the meeting with Aro and Edward is up. Prepare to be surprised Let me know what you think. The link for the flower I mentioned is on my profile. Leave me some reviews xoxo.


	3. Meetings and Such?

A/N: Did you all enjoy the last chapter as much as I did. Any who were finally getting somewhere like for starters Edward's head. But aside from that some big stuff is going to be revealed soon. But you might start to understand some things after this chapter. FACT: this chapter jumps around a little.

Edwards voice sounds like a cross between Bruno Mars, Chris brown and the lead singer of Maroon 5. Bella's on the other hand sounds like Hailey from Paramore, Pink, Katy Perry and Jessie j. All singers mentioned in this chapter or this story will be credited or acknowledged at some point.

Disclaimer: As always all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer lucky lady : (. But I own the plot and this story.

Warning: foul language and domestic violence if your not a fan I don't recommend reading this. Not that I'm a fan just saying.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want…_

EPOV

I still can't believe I'm moving back to New York for the time being. I don't think its hit me yet. My third album and I'm still not used to the fact that I'm a celebrity so to speak ,sex symbol, virtuoso if you will. All sounds the same to me. But I didn't let all the fame get to me I was still the same old Edward. On the plus side I'm finally going to be closer to my sister and most of all Isabella or Izzy as I used to call her. Speaking of which I still can remember the day Alice called me screaming how Bella had finally entered the loony bin. Or in other words started dating that douche bag Jacob Black . I was on the second leg of my the way we are tour in Australia. I wanted to pull hair from is roots she deserved better. He was a real tool, he slept with anything he could get his hands on. For a movie producer you would think he had some kind of brain in his massive head. We all grew up together in forks, then gradually grew apart aside from Alice , Bella and myself. _she helded all us all together. _He used to be the nicest guy with the biggest heart, always so down to earth and full of life. Now from what I heard he was not doing so well career wise and he kept losing clients. Which essentially meant his attitude went downhill just as everything else went south .I had no idea how Jacob got threw to Bella and they started dating. From what I remember her and Alice thought he was a asshole who loved to dick around people. I'm not saying he's still that asshole I know of but Bella really got her work cut out for her. I swear that girl always had her head in a book and her heart in the clouds. If she only known how I felt about her then is how I still feel about her now. _Things after that night changed everything for me _.Man I used to have it bad and that girl was so oblivious to it I mean even my parents knew. It's been six years ,two albums and 25 songs written about her. Out of 25 songs only 7 were place on each album I didn't want people to think I was obsessed with the girl. I mean she's my sisters best friend and my old friend. We grew up together and I've been madly in love with her since high school. I don't know how I'm going to survive working with her. I wish she was with me instead of that jerk off. She may not know it now but I'm going to prove it to her that she deserves better and by better I mean me.

" CULLEN ! Get your ass in here and get you head out the clouds this isn't the time to be wasting thinking about unicorns and rainbows !. " James said screaming annoyingly. _He can wait. _God did I hate my agent. He always had some bullshit remark to say when I was in His presence. But he was good at his job so I just had to suck it up. Thank god my mom was my manager. She never let anyone cross me over nor write bullshit lies about me. But I know that has put a strain on her relationship with my father. With him being a doctor in forks, back home and her being with me on the road 24/7 I don't know how they would do it. But my mom manages to balance out the two. Thank god I'm not on this god awful tour not that recording isn't fun but is less tiring. A different city every night ,a different hotel bed same shit different time zone. But this time around it might actually be a good time. I was just about to go give James a good earful but my cell buzzed in my pocket.

_*just thought I'd hit you up since you know the world is ending in a few minutes and you didn't have the decency to text me your whereabouts since you know I am the person who supposedly watches your ass and your "front". but is all luv Cuddley Teddybear*-Em_

You have got to be kidding me. Emmett has the best timing in the world to pull his annoying shit. But I probably should keep him up to date on my whereabouts and such_. Not like I was trying to write a song or anything. _

_* since the world might end just thought I answer u back but what are u bitching about today *-E_

I had the lyrics to this song in my head for a while now. I just can't figure out how it'll all fall into place yet. I grabbed my notepad from my book bag and started to writing what was pooling in my head.

_I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be loved_

_Maybe that could be the hook or something. _Then my cell buzzed again. I already knew it was Emmett he trying to ruin my mood. I almost wanted to chuck it at my hotel room wall but there's far to many witnesses in here that would get suspicious. Why did they all have to be in here anyway. I put my notepad down and unlocked my blackberry then went to the text.

*_ Bro who's stick is welded up your ass. I tell you the worlds ending and your curious about my bitching geez man I thought you cared about me a little more then that. :'( but seriously where the fuck are you don't you have a meeting with my adorable little rugrat to be at ? :D *-Em_

His total misuse of smiley's was just irritating. But why does he have to make sense. I checked the time and realized I did need to start hauling some ass soon. I couldn't keep Izzy waiting could I.

_*Stfu there's no stick just a permanent imprint of ur face since ur always up my ass dickwad .* -E_

_Xoxoxoxoxox_

As we were waiting in this big conference room. I couldn't help but get nervous for the impending appearance from Izzy. I had to distract myself for the time being. I pulled out my notepad and continued writing the song I was focused on before.

_I know where you hideAlone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you areI know that goodbye means nothing at allComes back and begs me to catch her every time she fallsTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautiful _

_I drove for miles and milesAnd wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want more _

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket pulling me out of my head. I unlocked it and noticed two missed calls from Alice and three texts from her.

*_ call me when u get this xoxo*-A_

_*I need to tlk to u xoxo*-A_

_*where on our way up now*-A_

The last one was sent two minutes ago. Damn that means Bella is going to be here in soon. I don't think I'm ready to see her after all these years.

_*I guess that means I have to throw on my make up and pretty myself up then right ;) *-E_

Not even a minute later she replied back._ damn lil pixie had a gift if she wasn't an amazing stylist I would put on my team. But I would never tell of her that she would have a field day._

BPOV

(a hour or two before the meeting)

I spent a half and hour explaining my burse to Alice not only was I late I was unprepared. I was still trying to talk her out of telling the whole world about it. As much as it killed me telling her how Jake hit me I knew apart of me felt better telling her. Let alone telling anybody for that matter. After she got over her initial shock about it she helped me get dressed which meant we were going to play dress up the clothingly challenged and be even more later then we already were. Not only did she pick a out a stunning outfit which consisted a red and black belted dress that looked more like a loose black blouse and a tight red pencil skirt. Matched with black red bottom pumps and red and black scarf around my neck. But she added a cute little black /gold bracelet and the heart-shaped diamond earrings she gave me last Christmas. I looked hot as fuck and she didn't even start on my make up yet. She started with the black and blue first paying extra attention to it and applying massive amounts of foundation then dabbing cover-up across it when she finished you would of never guessed underneath all that make-up laid a nice looking discolored black and blue. Then to finish off the look she added some mascara to my long eyelashes and red lipstick to my firm plump lips. I was ready to go but she insisted I grab my make up for touch ups throughout the day. _I highly doubt this woman ever checked the time but for the record we were already almost two hours late._

We finally get in her pocket size Red Beetle Volkswagen. Where she sped through traffic like a mad woman. I think we might actually get to work sooner than later but to my disappointment we got stuck in traffic. Ten minutes later were on the move again this time with traffic picking up. She pulling into the parking garage and I gracefully walked towards the elevators to wait for her. She walked over to me texting of course probably some guy she met at that club she was telling me about a few nights ago._ I miss going out and having few like she does. My relationship feels like a prison sentence sometimes I don't know what to make of it now_.

Xoxoxox

Aro called me into his office to tell me they were waiting on me to start the meeting and I had to work on my punctuality. That he would be along shortly but he would meet me in the conference room where everybody was already waiting for myself and him. I walked to my office ,grabbed my song books off my desk and proceeded to walk slowly towards the conference room. I didn't know what to expect. I think I need a little pick me up where is my phone? I patted my dress but remembered no pockets. I walked back to my desk and went though my drawers I found my phone and started texting her.

_* Rosie brighten up my day sis I need a little kick in the ass real quick :? *-B_

I turned a corner as I continued my slow paced walk towards the conference room and my phone buzzed again my books.

*_ Aren't you suppose to be working or something what are you getting paid for .Shit I bust my hump all morning and you need a kick in the ass. Trying having to walk into to work with Dickhead who invites you to his office to try and catch a peek at whatever might fall out of … But anyway you better still be meeting me for lunch at the __**Serendipity3**__ I need a break badly and Em is in one of his moods. I cant text or call him unless I give back the sextoys and shit. I'm so leaving work early .*-R_

How the hell am I suppose to answer that massive text. I thought quietly to myself for a few minutes then I felt eyes staring a whole through me thinking I would be greeted with a nice set of eyes but to my disappointment it just plain old Mike Newton's dull brown ones. He was practically eye fucking me until I started to send him deathly menacing glares.

I walked into the conference room and didn't bother looking back._ It was now or never._ I took my respected sit opposite the head of table were Aro would most likely being sitting. I finally looked around and I noticed all the other people that worked with Edward . I only notice like two or three people that actually worked for Aro. The rest was Team Edward. I notice him sitting next to Esme who was seated across from me also to my left opposite my seat but he was directly in front of me across the table. He looked better than I remembered him to be. He was wearing a tight long-sleeved blue and black striped shirt that showed off his well endowed mid-section ._ Damn he looked better than the ads and posters. don't I sound like a crazed fan . _I only saw from the waist up but none of that mattered he looked damn sexy. I don't know how I'm going to work in close proximities with him for however long it takes to work on his album. Damn why did I not notice him in high school.

Esme noticed me just then as she was putting her blackberry down. " Isabella Marie Swan how dare you sit down without formally greeting me I thought I raised you better than that." She said happily as I got up from my sit and walked over to give her a tight hug.

" I'm sorry Esme I honestly didn't notice, my apologies I wont happen again." I said innocently holding her tighter to me. She gives the best hugs. Plus I really a mother figure if not mine then the next thing.

" Damn straight it wont happen again I thought I raised you better than that missy. But oh well girls will be girls ill forgive you if you have dinier with me and Edward. You look amazing my love whatever you've been doing keep it up" she said gleefully wagging her eyebrows at me . I see she's still up to her old tricks. She always used to try and put me and Edward in this awkward positions_ not that I been in any pleasant ones recently anyways. _Where she would make conversation about how good we looked together and how pretty our babies would be. I always thought about that but he never gave me the time of day. I always thought it was because I was his twin sisters best friend. But at this party we all went to in high school I got really drunk and gave him a sloppy kiss and half ass lap dance.

- Flashback Summer of 2005 -

Alice, Edward and Myself were all sitting on a couch in the living room of Jane Volturi's house surrounded by tons of drunk classmates much of which I've never seen ever. Some making out. Some dry humping on the dance floor. It was to many people and not enough air circulating , I needed a drink and Alice was up and out her sit to get us some before I even asked her I guess she needed one to. She always knew what I wanted before I even told which I was grateful for is like she could read my mind.

I don't remember much after that nor how many drinks I had but I somehow ended up on Edward's lap and he had his arm securely around my waist . He kept rubbing my side soothingly. I felt little shots of electricity shoot through every time his fingers touched me. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not but the look in his eyes told me felt what I was feeling._ horny as fuck maybe that could of been just me but I saw something in his eyes that told me he felt more than just lust for me but I couldn't quite tell in my drunken state._ I moved more closer to his member with my back toward him which from what I felt was more like an entire club. I wanted more I started dancing with the song and he put both his hands on my hips as I sways my hips awkwardly on his lap. I was so off compared to how mid-tempo the song was on. I leaned forward and tried to grind my ass into his shaft but I lose my balance and his grip. I fell on the floor face first onto a soggy carpet. I didn't have it in me to care about why the carpet was soggy because he helped me back on to the couch well his lap because I didn't want to sit on the couch his lap was better._ much better._ when we both up right facing each other I climbed back onto his lap and straddled him. I felt his hard member through both mine and his jeans. _he felt even harder then._ It rubbed against me sinfully it was giving me the friction I needed in that moment . I grinded into to him sloppily and he halt my movement a few minutes later. I looked at him sadly like I just lost my puppy pout lip and everything ,he looked back at me with his piercing green eyes shining back at me darkly. He eyes were full of lust and passion. I wanted nothing more but to take him right here but I settle for a drunken kiss. The moment our lips connected I felt as if it I was on cloud nine. Our lips moved in time with each other as if they were molded for each other . When he licked my bottom lip as if asking for permission I gladly obligated and opened my mouth more for him. His tongue danced with mine and that deepened the kiss farther to the point where we both pulling away panting heavily and ready for more. Alice took this as the right time to come back from where ever she went and sat right next to us saying she was ready to leave. Ill never forgive her cockblocking skills for being in full force that night.

As soon as Alice said that Edward whispered he needed to use the bathroom then we would leave after . I peeled myself away from all the tingles I was feeling from him as he got up and I sat next to Alice. Who damn near hoped on my lap asking me what just happened. I told her proudly what happened which she bounced happily to.

" do you what you just started?" she said cheerfully smiling at me goofily as she leaned back against the couch and threw one of her legs over mine and I did the same to her.

" no why I mean we both drunk who's going to remember this night anyways is not like I'm going to start fucking him or dating him for that matter. So what's the point of not having a little fun. I don't even like he like that" I said far louder than I intended to._ the lies I told myself._ Just as Edward happened to walk back. He grabbed Alice and threw her over his shoulder caveman style and yanked my arm forcefully and threw me over his other shoulder. I don't know how he managed to carry both of us to his silver Volvo without so much as a stumble was beyond me. He set us to our feet at the same time and we stumbled into the car he got in the drivers seat and grabbed to some bags from the glove compartment then handed them back to us.

" if you feel the need to puke you guts out just use these not my car ok drunkie and drunker . don't forget to bucket up ! " he said harshly to us looking between the two of us before stop and staring at me for a second then turning around to buckle up .Then he started the car up and we were off back to their house.

"Aren't you drunk to Eddiekins?" I said sounding more whiny than i had hoped to. He just turned back around looked at me sadly and said.

" I haven't touched one beer at all tonight I was purely sober knowing full well I would have to be the designated driver here. So I wouldn't have any fun and remember tonight. He gritted his perfect teeth as he said the last part and turned back around as sped down the road.

That was the last night me and Edward actually talked but that was all I really remember from that night besides my blatantly dry fucking him and sucking the tongue out his mouth. We never really had any long conversations after that night it just the simple pleasantries.

- End Flashback-

Esme had already pulled back and was waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't notice I zoned out. I came back and chanced a glance at Edward who was occupied with his writing . He was just as out of it as I was. Just as I was about to turn and start to walk back to my seat I felt the same electricity shoot through as I did six and a half years ago at that party. His piercing green eyes were looking up at me sweetly. But he had his hand on my forearm pulling me towards him. Next thing I know he has his arms around me and his head in my hair which was lose today. This wasn't a normal awkward kind of hug this was one I didn't want to end. I wrapped my arms around him and I forgot about the world for a second. But my reality checked in when Aro cleared his throat behind Edward and myself.

" Since we don't have to exchange anymore pleasantries how bout we getting started on the purpose were all here. Shall we?" he said calmly we he eyed us and clapped before walked towards his chair. I reluctantly let go on Edward but he grabbed my wrist.

" Give me your number so I can text you" he said looking at me sweetly. How can I say no to that face.

" I don't know if now is the ti…" he cut me off by placing his finger to my lips.

" I don't care I haven't seen in god knows how long I missed you Izzy plus your going to need my number anyways were kind to going to be seeing a lot of each other you know with working on my album and all" he said shyly giving me that sexy lopsided grin that can make any girls pants wet ._there's the Edward I know and love. I missed that Edward ._

I handed him my blackberry and he pulled out his unlocked it and handed it to me. We traded numbers and I went back to my seat smiling. How did my day go from bleh to great in just a few short hours.

Xoxoxoxo

Two hours later we were still in this meeting Aro was talking our ears off. Me and Edward Was texting back and forth I felt like I was in high school because every time I had my phone out Aro would look over at me skeptically than at Edward then shake his head.

Aro had covered all the bases between the recording sessions, _all of which I had to be at. _To the phootshoot's and everything else centered around Edward. He even thrown in my slight promotion from senor songwriter vice president to head (if that is a title) It was like I was going to be his shadow for the next few months. The media would not take this kindly. I could see it now "America's most sexist with America's most oblivious". But he seemed so humble like none of this fazed him even in the slightest bit.

By the time Aro got to end of the meeting and said the scheduling times for everyone he dismissed everyone but Esme. The room emptied out pretty quickly. As I walked back to my office I felt I familiar presence behind me. I turned and crashed right into a hard chest.

" I'm sorry…" I was cut off yet again with a finger placed on my lips.

" Izzy you really need to look before you walk." he said laughing. He laugh was infectious.

" I would if you hadn't followed me to my office smartass" I said humorously with a smile on my face. I don't remember the last time I smiled genuinely because I wanted to.

" You call it following I call it site seeing but seriously Iz you going to keep me waiting here and not invite me in. How rude the first time I see you in a million years and you shun me like this." he turned around playfully. I grabbed his arm and ignored the fireworks I felt all throughout my body , and pulled him towards my office. Only to be greeted by my overly hyper best friend.

" What is this some kind of intervention?" I asked playfully moving towards my desk chair and push Alice out of it. He sat on the couch nearest my desk and Alice plopped down next to him then laid her head on his shoulder. It was the cutest thing to watch them in there brother/sister bubble.

" No its just an excuse to see my brother knowing he would creepily stalk you back to your office." She said smiling at me. Oh my how things haven't changed at all in the pass few years.

A/N: I'm still catching my breath after writing all this. But I would love to know what you think of it reviews would be great and probably make me write quicker J.

All the links for all there outfits are on my page.

Song used in this chapter was: she will be loved by Maroon 5. I absolutely love that song and it fit perfectly with the emotions of the chapter.

Next chapter soon lets say a week or so. jk


	4. Lunch and Then Some

A/N: I'm so excited about this story. That I might start sending teasers to reviewers via PM but I'm not sure yet let me know what you think. But aside from that drama has been creeping its way make into Bella's life not that it left but its just slowly easing its way back to the spotlight. Last chapter was fun to write especially the flashback. But I hope it helped you understand some things between Bella and Edward.

I keep forgetting to mention my co-writer/beta mzdomician I love her. She helps me out a lot with some of these chapters (even though there still aren't many but where getting their) I just keep forgetting to acknowledge her doing so. Sorry sweetie I know you read these and we help each other get them out there,I'll mention you more lol. Oh and I forgot to mention Serendity3 is an actually place.I don't think there's an actual 3 in the name but oh well in this story there is. If any of you get a chance look it up is a nice place to eat or just enjoy yourself if your ever in the new York area.

Disclaimer: As always all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer lucky lady : (. But I own this plot and this story. So don't take me shit Jk but no plagrising.

Warning: foul language and domestic violence if your not a fan I don't recommend reading this. Not that I'm a fan just saying.

Sorry for the long author note and update wait but without farther rambling. Chapter 4 :)

BPOV

We all talked for a while about what's been going on in our lives. I don't know how long we were talking but eventually Edward had to go and Alice reminded me that we had a lunch date with Rose. Which I totally forgot I was texting before the meeting. _she was going to be pissed I spaced out on her_.

Me and Alice gradually made our way over to Serendipity3. The three block walk seemed like it was the Sahara Desert hot and never ending. My phone buzzed in my purse continuously. Oh shit that's probably Rose bitching. I pulled out my blackberry and unlocked it only to be greeted with two missed calls from Jake and a text. What the hell.

* Babe I need you BAD! *-Jake  
>Oh now you need me.<p>

That text was sent two and a half hours ago and the following voice mail he left was twenty minutes old.

*Eyy Babe we needss to tawk whn youus gets homess. I Mish yer pretty facsh*- Jake said drunkenly from the noise in the background it sounded like he was at a bar. Plus his voice was slurred._ of course he was drunk he's been drunk a lot lately_.

He doesn't come home all last night and he has the balls to text me. Not to mention call me twice I'm happy he was talking to my voicemail and not me. I would of ripped him a new one.

I looked over at Alice and hoped she didn't notice my sudden mood change._she_ _did._ She was looking at me sadly.

"Who was that?" she said hesitantly.

" It was Jake he left me a few messages. He said he wants to talk or something like that." I said casually trying to hide my irritation.

She give me one of her you-better- get-your-shit-together looks and walked into to serendipity3.I walked in slowly behind her.

" Oh yeah be are you going to tell Rosalie about the incident?" she said turning back towards me as we waited for the hostess.

"Tell Me what about a incident ?" Rose said looking between Alice and me. _This was gonna be a long lunch_.

I looked at Alice and gave her my best let-me-do-the-talking looks. I took a deep breath and just as I was about to spill my guts to Rose the fucking hostess came up to us and ushered us to our table. Of course when I muster up what little courage I got left this bitch wants to sit us. I rolled my eyes and as I sat down.

An hour or two into the most awkward lunch ever nobody was talking and I knew it was because nobody knew where to start. Not that I could just blurt out I got slapped hard by my boyfriend in a room full of people trying to enjoy there meals. I could really use a drink. It should be happy hour somewhere in the world.

Once we got our food which were all salads coincidentally. We've all tried to dig into our lunch but no such luck. Besides Rose. Who was sitting next to me , was scarfing down her food like she hadn't eaten in days. She was always an emotional eater. Alice who was sitting across from me was just eating her Caesar salad slowly avoiding eye contact with us. I was basically picking at my food, I had no appetite .When I knew what telling Rose would do. She would no doubt tell Emmett who would unleash World war III with Jake . Finally Rose speaks up or should I say announced loudly "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?". We definitely had a few questioning stares thrown our way from other tables around us.

I was just about to say something when Alice beat me to the punch. Why does that keep happening. " Nothing RoRo me and B are just a little overwhelmed at work. Today was a bit crazy. But what's up with your eating woman something you care to share?". She said sweetly she gave rose's hand a gentle squeeze and a smile to emphasize her point. Boy did I hate Allies nickname for Rose and she had a lot of nicknames.

That being said Rose believed it nodded her head no then changed the subject. She nodded a little to quick but i didn't think much of it. Thank god that was not what I wanted to get into at the moment. I needed to get out of here I felt my resolve slowing starting to crumble.

As always Allie just knew she look at me then said " I have to use the bathroom B you want to come with?" she said nodding her head in the direction of the ladies room. I nodded my head and we both rose to our feet and walked over to the bathroom. I heard Rose mutter something behind us about needing a drink but we kept walking. I didn't need my sister to see me breakdown like this.

Once me and Alice were in the security of the bathroom she pulled me into her waiting arms as I melted into her warm embrace. All those mixed emotions,hurt,pain and confusion I been holding in came flooding down my face.

" Bella I know your have a lot of things going on in your head and your heart, but just know I'm here for you anytime you need me I'm here .I love you your like the sister god forgot to give me and I hate seeing you hurting like this. Whenever you get up the nerve to tell Rose I'm going to be right here with you." she whispered into my hair letting some of her own tears slip down her face. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

" I love you so much Allie and I wouldn't let you miss that for the world. I need as much support as I can get right now." I said in between sobs pulling back to look at her. When we finally calmed down and stopped crying we fixed out make up . After we heard a toilet flush we figured it was time to get out of there. We walked back to our table in silence holding each other closely.

Back at work after this disastrous lunch date, I was still digesting the recent events that occurred this past week. I still hadn't told Rose about Jake or anything. She seemed to have her head on other things as well she didn't seem like herself at lunch. This was the first time in years that I kept something serious so to speak from Her but this was something I knew couldn't get back to Emmett. I already had enough on my plate I don't need to add a steaming cup of pissed off Emmett stew. I had to get my relationship with Jacob in check first. Being that Alice was the only one that knew what was going on meant I could vent to her. for now I don't know how long she'll want to tolerate my bitching and moaning.

I tried my hardest to jump back into my normal after lunch routine but I wasn't myself. I had very few calls to take care of and most of those people weren't clients so that was a bust. Normally I would have seven or eight songs done and ready to be re-recorded within my first two hours back. I just couldn't find my groove, my wastebasket was damn near full of my entire yellow notepad crumbled and balled up inside it.

I crossed my arms and laded my head on them for a few minutes. This emotional roller coaster is one bitch of a ride, my head was killing me. When I heard a soft knock I looked up to find Aro walking over to my desk and looking at me sadly.

"Ms Swan what seems to be the matter?. You don't seem like your usual chipper self. My email isn't being flooded with songs to be recorded. Nor am I being bombarded by the sound of your heels clicking into office to sign or finalize anything. Isn't this part of our normal routine?". He said calmly as always making direct eye contact. I looked back at him and smiled flatly then sat up straight.

" I'm just going through some things at home. I hadn't notice it was interfering with my work. I apologize if I let you down..." I said as a sob escaped my mouth. I knew were to right around the corner. Are looked at me sadly again as he scanned my face for a few seconds. I think he knew I wasn't going to be useful today and that I was on the verge of tears.I just hope he doesn't think it was because of him. damn I was a wreck today.

He cleared his throat then told me about the struggles in life and blah blah blah. he yammered on for what seemed like forever before essentially letting me go home early then bid me good day.I held back my tears for the most part. Since Alice drove me here I took a cab home I texted her from cab letting her know I left early. She texted me back almost immediately telling me to stay strong and get some rest.

When I got to the apartment I must of have been so out of it that I slammed the door a little harder than I intended to. It woke up a certain sleeping asshole who stood up weakly on his broad legs. I hadn't even move from my spot by the door as he stumbled closer to me. I dropped my purse on the floor which made a loud thud that traveled through the apartment. Which was unbelievably quiet an caused him to shudder. He smelled of cheap perfume and hard liquor. As came into view I noticed his clothes were heavily disheveled and outstretched. Plus I think I saw the fait stain of lipstick near his neck and on the collar of his shirt. I moved a little closer to him as he stood towering over me even in his drunken slouched state.I reached for his collar and tried to rub out the lipstick which only stained my mark was still new so whomever left this little reminder for me was in my house. My day just kept getting better.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS JAKE?" I said yelling in his face grabbing the lipstick stain on his shirt. He was wearing the deer caught in headlights look and he winced then rubbed the back of his head.

" Last time I checked I didn't need to answer to you now do I?" he spat answering my question with a question. He wiped his hand down his face and sighed as he stepped closer to me. I stood my ground.

"Last time I checked I was your girlfriend so that kind of gives you a reason to have to answer to me jackass. But aside from me pointing out the fucking obvious where the fuck have you been all night?"I said poking his muscular chest which had no effect on him.

He grabbed my arms forcefully and pushed my back against the wall closest to the door then cornered me with his palms pressed against the wall holding himself up on it. His palms were dangerously close to my head.

" First of all I don't need to answer to you because I'm a grown ass man. Girlfriend or not I could give a shit. Second who do you think your getting loud with you little piece of shit haven't answered my text or my calls all day and you think you can waltz in here all high and mighty thinking your going to boss me around. Who the fuck do you think you are? Because the fucking Isabella Marie Swan I know would know better" he said breathing heavily in my face he shifted his weight a little.

" I would know better? Where the fuck do you get off saying some shit like that. I walk in this house after the day from hell and this is what I'm greeted shitty excuse of a boyfriend. If I wanted to be treated like this I would stayed with my mother. Atleast then he husband would let me walk through the door before he degraded me then beat me."I said pushing pass him. He grabbed my arm again even harder then he did before. I was forced to turn around and face him. for a person that was still wasted he had some fast reflexes.

"Listen here you little bitch your gonna watch how you talk to me you understand that. I don't give a fuck what you say I could do whatever I want with whoever I want however I your two senses ain't needed you want to keep making your little comments what you got to say now?"he said harshly pulling me to him from my shoulders roughly.I knew I was gonna have bruises from the way he was grabbing my arms but my adrenaline coursing me. I pulled one of my arms lose and smacked him dead across his face. He looked at me like I had three heads.

"How dare you talk to me like that. You good for nothing piece of shit. You do god knows what all day while I bust my ass day in and day out so WE can have a roof over our heads,I PAY the bills. And you have the audacity to talk down to me like that. Last time I checked the man was suppose to bring home the bacon not the since your alcoholic ass doesn't get any clients or scripts you just sit on your ass all day. Or should I say drink on your ass all day.I've never seen duh an unmotivated person in my life. And to top it all off since you don't want to FUCK me you go downgrade to cheap,prostitute looking whores! Don't think I'm stupid I know you've been cheating on me you dirtbag! If it wasn't for me you would still be living with your fucking father. Like the big ass overgrown man-child that you are. I pay the bills and my name is on the lease not yours so basically your presence here is needed" I yelled breathing heavily in his face. He looked ten shades of red and his body was shaking violently. I thought he was having a seizure or something but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. His eyes were the darkest I ever seen them and he was looking at me viciously. He wasn't the same guy I fell in love with. He was somebody I wish I never knew. He lifted his arm and cocked it back as if he was stretching then he lunged me square in the eye. I felt all that rage he was holding in just a second ago shoot straight to my eye which was now starting to barely be able to open.

I dropped to the floor and held it as my unshed tears finally came crashing down. He looked down at me and ordered me to shut up. When I didn't he picked me up by my hair and threw me onto the couch. Now my pain was not only streaming from my eye but now my already throbbing head felt like somebody stacked a heavy load of textbooks on top of it. He told me to shut up and I just turned over and continued to cry. He grabbed by hair again but this time he grabbed me to our bedroom and liked the door close behind us. He wince at the sound of the door slamming and mutter "fuck" and wiped his hand down his face in frustration. As I lie on the floor now weeping uncontrollably looking at him sadly with my good eye.

" If you don't shut the fuck up I won't hold back next time I hit you" he said fiercely through gritted teeth raising his hand as if he were scolding a child.I tried to muster up enough energy to get up but I was to shaken to speak no less move.

He had moved over to the bed and thrown himself down then spread his legs out fanning across the relaxed as though nothing hadn't just transpired or as if he dint have a care in the world then turned on the tv. I begin to cry wen harder and louder how could he just not care about what he just did.

He looked over at me and got up from his spot on the bed then walked over to me. I scurried backwards towards the closet as he continued to walk towards me. I was backed against the closet still on the floor and he was standing a few feet in front of me. He bent down and smacked the taste out of my mouth.I could of sworn I tasted blood. I held my mouth as I looked up at him again with my good eye dumbfounded. How could that be the man I loved whole-heartedly? How could I still love him after all of this? How could I still want to be with him? I'm just a confused beaten mess.

A/N: I know some of you probably hate me right now but I just felt what happened in this chapter is going to lead ti something way better down the line. As the saying goes you gotta start at the bottom until you can reach the top.I think that's how it goes. Bella still hasn't hit her all time low yet. But as it was said somewhere I read alcoholics have weird tendencies when there wasted being abusive I one of Jakes. I only hoped I captured some of that among other things in this story.

As always tell me what you think and leave reviews. Next chapter soon. 


End file.
